


刀的合集

by Nine1998



Category: be - Fandom, 刀, 黑暗病娇
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 刀到极致就是糖





	刀的合集

抑郁症的第202天，我们做爱了。  
做爱只是一种发泄，就像恋痛的人自残一样，只是感觉自己还存活着罢了。  
我还是个活生生的，我不是个行尸走肉的怪物，我不是……不被需要的。  
至少这一刻，我清楚的感受到他在我体内的坚硬。  
那般用力，那般深刻，像是要破开宫口，也像是要捅穿我。  
我不爱他，从这个游戏开始的那一刻我就知道，可是大家不过都是各取所需罢了。我需要有人来帮我分散注意力，他也需要一个人陪着他。  
两个孤寂的灵魂在深夜走到了一起。  
他从不温柔，素来喜欢径直干巴巴的塞进来，没过几下那里就能被滋润出湿滑来，他总是会笑，也不知道是得意还是炫耀。  
你看啊，我就是这样的女人。不需要前戏，那么痛，还能湿。  
他喜欢从后面进入我，我的脑袋埋在枕头里，感受他的粗暴，毫不讲理，直直到小腹都被顶的疼痛起来，直到大家都精疲力尽才罢休。  
他恶趣味不少，包括在最后要射的时候拔出来，射到我的脸上，嘴里。  
哈，有什么不能忍受的呢，反正，互相取暖罢了啊。

——她不爱我。  
我知道。  
从第一次和她上床开始，她就是那么小小的一只。明明对什么都渴望的要死，却什么都不敢去触碰。  
我很想告诉她抑郁症没什么大不了，都会好起来的，你看世界有那么多美好，你还有那么多想要去做的事情，为什么不做呢。可她太抗拒这些了，于是我们只能做爱，疯狂的做爱。  
她吃的药越来越多了，帕罗西汀、舍曲林、氟西汀、酒石酸唑吡坦片……  
她说那些花花绿绿的药片可爱的很，可是去掉糖衣去掉胶囊，剩下的都是苦味。  
我没有继续说下去，只是捂住她的嘴，把她的腿抗在肩膀上，顶的更加用力起来。手下很快就湿润，混合着她的眼泪和口水。  
射到她脸上的时候，她总是会嗷呜一声扑过来，尽数把这些污秽蹭给我。或许只有这一刻的她，存在的才如此鲜活吧。  
嗯，我爱她。

——抑郁症的第486天。  
她死了。

#################################

分针，滴答，滴答，一点点，和时针交错，再而又复始。  
漫长无尽的等待，就像是在黑暗中有一个绳索套住了脖子，不足以窒息，也不会让你好受。  
手机屏幕，一次次，亮起，熄灭。  
令人羡慕的感情和对象……可华丽后遮盖的都是腐烂的臭。  
在快要把人逼到死去的时间里，听见屋门的响。  
“你回来了……”  
尽量不让自己的表情看上去有多僵硬，是他的拥抱，还掺杂着香水味，不属于我的，香水味。  
他今晚很热情，咬着我的耳垂，和我说他想我了，手已经脱掉了我的睡衣。  
漆黑的客厅，只有惨淡的月光投下昏暗的影子，和沙发上疯狂交欢的身躯。  
他粗壮的，紫红的物体，在我体内进进出出，破开躯壳，深入。他咬着我的胸，我扶着他的肩膀，仰头将自己送的更前。乳尖被咬一口后用舌头轻轻的裹卷是最让人受不住的，一直到穴的深处都开始打颤。  
按着他，动的愈发快起来。  
“宝宝，你今天怎么这么热情？”  
很爽……是吗。  
手已经摸到了沙发下的冰凉。  
是什么样的白光，可以划破黑暗和绝望。  
他痉挛着，有热流洒到了我的体内，也有滚烫的东西溅射了我一身。  
听说濒死的人，快感是最强的。  
继续上下摇动着腰肢，舔去了唇角的血腥。  
如果你不能永远属于我……那我就杀掉你吧。

######################################

“你知道……为什么他们说，在摩天轮最顶端结接吻会得到永恒的幸福吗？”  
少年的额头抵着少女的额头，带有温度的气氛，也跟着旋转的摩天轮达到了顶端。  
洋裙下有手指在捣弄，少女靠在摩天轮的门边，隐隐喘息。  
那根作祟的手指拔了出来，眼前的人放到唇边舔了一口，色情又下流。  
“你知道，为什么这里叫做失乐园吗？”  
她抬头，问了一个不相干的问题。  
“为什么？不是你，想来这里吗。”少年把玩着她的头发，坐的更近一些，“不过这里没人设施还能运转，也是刺激的很。”  
手又摸进了裙底，按时意味明显。  
摩天轮旋转一圈的时间是二十分钟，不花钱的溜进来玩了一次，刚刚他们调了两圈的时间，来一发应该是够了吧。  
搓了搓手中的滑腻，想到一年前的那个夜晚。  
也是这样的小女孩，穿着小洋裙，头上戴着发饰，笑起来人畜无害。那是个，无人经过的小巷子，他跟踪那个女孩已经一个礼拜了。终于在兄弟的唆使下，强行拖到了箱子里。  
一个手无缚鸡之力的女孩，怎么挣扎的过三个大男人呢？  
肉茎破开处女最娇嫩的地方，那无以言说是紧致，一边威胁着她不准说出去，一边又深深捅入她的喉中去……  
那晚以后，他好像格外喜欢这样的女生。穿着一套又一套蓬松的裙子，在他的身下，为他哭泣，向他求饶的样子。  
少女好似是害羞，往旁边避让了一下，少年唇角一勾。  
到顶点了啊……  
今日的阳光照射着令人有些花了眼，好像被一股力推了一下，身后的门，开了。  
“失乐园，就是失去了快乐啊……”  
他听见少女呢喃的声音，还有耳旁呼呼作响的风。  
四周的景物都在急速与他接近，地面在眼前极速扩大。  
砰！  
达到顶点的摩天轮，少女坐在了边缘处，这一间的门，早就坏了。  
黑色的头发柔顺的披在肩上，穿着白色袜子的两条腿，在半空中悠悠的摇荡。  
“呐，第二个。”

#################################  
《森川》  
伪车  
病娇预警  
双黑预警  
  
· 水曜日 阴  
  
“森川君，快来继续和我们玩啊。”  
大孩子们手上又掷去了一滩东西，污秽的，褐色的液体顺着少年的脸滑下来，一滴滴落在地上。  
少年偏头，已经被抹的乱七八糟的脸上依旧是纯澈无比的笑容，“好啊。”  
也是同龄的十六七岁的少年，哄笑成一团，有人上前一脚踢翻了他，再一次把那张脸踩进了泥潭中去。泥浆还带着土腥味，一股脑的往鼻腔里钻。  
乌黑的发被人揪着，又抬起，“森川君也很开心的对吗，相信你一样不会和别人说的是吗？”  
“呐，是啊，今天和大家玩的很开心。”  
少年顺从的应着，一干尽兴的少年，扬长而去。  
泥潭中的小羔羊，白色的衬衫制服已经变得皱巴巴。看向自己的衣服，微微有些苦恼，脏掉的衣服，要自己洗了呢。  
……  
——我回来啦。  
一只鞋子已经不知道去了哪里，被石子划了好几道口子的足踏入了玄关。  
“今天同学们又和我玩游戏了呢，大家好像都很开心的样子，母亲，我做的是不是很好呀……”  
母亲大人为什么，这么不开心呢，为什么，都不给一点回应呢……  
是因为…开不了口了嘛？  
少年关上了房门，饭桌前跪坐的女人，周身飞舞着数余只蝇虫。  
指尖残余着已经干涸的泥巴，戳上了女人手臂，皮肤受到外力的侵袭，直直凹陷了下去。  
嘻，母亲大人，今天也很开心，是吗？  
将食用过后的餐碟在水池洗净，森川细心的用热毛巾帮母亲擦拭完脸，回到了自己房内。  
父亲和母亲大人啊，森川已经做到了你们想要的样子，和大家融入一体，让所有人都高兴。可是……为什么看上去大家也没有很开心的样子呢。  
父亲大人爱酗酒，母亲总是在客厅做到深夜，哭的通红的眼睛，  
那一天他从门缝里看见母亲求父亲不要走。  
于是他就帮了母亲一把……  
现在的父亲啊，和他们一体，可是为什么母亲看上去，更不高兴了呢？  
  
· 木曜日 晴  
  
依旧是和往常没有什么差别的一天啊，作业本被彩色的笔画满了涂鸦，凳子上甚至还被恶劣的放了几枚钉子。  
如果没有看见直接坐上去的话，应该会深深扎入肉里去的吧。  
“喂我说，你们这些家伙，适可而止啊！”  
拍桌子站起来的是樱井，班里成绩最好的家伙，不论做了什么事老师和同学都会偏袒的一个人啊。  
“森川君，你要紧吗？”  
一只白嫩的抓着手帕的手伸了过来，手帕上还绣着一枚樱花。  
像是一道光，从她背后蔓延照射出来，冲破了眼前的黑暗。  
森川突然笑起来，没有接过手帕，反而是抓住了少女的手，站起身。  
是织田同学啊……  
她总是扎着两个马尾辫，对谁都笑的很和善呢。  
如果是樱井同学的话，一定会不一样的吧……樱井同学可以将一切事情都处理的井井有序，根本不需要这样的人去扶持，去伸手拉一把。  
樱井吓唬完那群人，柔善的走来。  
“森川君，你还好吗？”  
“嗯，我很好。”  
是回答樱井的话，可目光一直盯着的是织田。  
“森川同学…放学，和我一起走吧，他们看见人多，一定不会欺负你的！”像是鼓足勇气的少女，说完这段话，涨红脸。  
那般的光明，美丽，纯洁……织田同学你，不如来陪着我，一起堕入黑暗吧？

·日曜日 雨  
  
织田同学博客的主页永远只挂了一句话，“我爱你 何曾惧过炼狱里的烈火 只怕时光将爱切出裂痕 炼狱中我望到你眼神冰冷。”  
很常见的摘抄，可喜欢这样话的人，不像是织田的风格啊。  
森川咬着笔头，手机上突然收到了一条讯息。  
突然顿住，撒腿向学校奔去。  
依旧是教室，被逼迫到角落的少女，肌肤上磕碜的淤青。在看见森川的那一刻，在眼圈倔强的泪终于落下。  
“哟，森川，还真来了啊。”  
“森川君……”  
被欺凌的娇嫩的花朵等来了她的树，少年脸上依旧挂着乖巧的笑容，褪下了自己的外套，那是一件干净的还带着洗衣液清香的外套，兜头，将织田遮盖的严实。  
嘘……等我。  
四周都是黑暗，令人厌恶又依赖的黑暗。   
蜷缩在角落，被他的味道包围着，从衣摆角落可以看见他的脚步一步一步走去。  
“哦呀，还带了一把武士伞吗？”  
似乎是有人嘲笑着。  
近来新番流行，有不少周边，其中就不乏形状像武士刀的黑伞，走在路上，仿若就是世界的中心。  
“果然是无可救药的中二……唔！”  
刚刚，是有什么利刃出鞘的声音吗？  
“哦呀哦呀。”少年独有的温润的嗓音学着刚刚的样子，“这次，是真的呢……”  
当一向懦弱的玩具学会了反抗，当待宰的羔羊成为了刽子手，这是一场单方面的。  
屠杀。  
鲜红色的液体亦顺着森川的手流下来，一滴滴，落在地上。  
今天和大家，玩的…也很开心呢~  
  
·日曜日 雨  
  
带着鲜血的拥抱。  
“没事了，织田。”  
“森川君……”  
干净的，没有一丝血污的少女伸手抱住了他。  
神凌驾于神坛上，操控着芸芸众生。  
柔软而温热的肌肤，一点也不像母亲已经开始腐烂的样子，就像诱惑夏娃堕落的那条蛇，在无尽的伊甸园，全是快乐。  
是她主动贴上来的唇吧……  
甜的，美好的，带走了一切腐朽与绝望的。  
额头，鼻尖，脸颊，耳垂。  
喘息伴随着涓涓细流，爱欲在尸首中开出最馥郁的花。  
花骨朵上盛开着含苞的蓓蕾，花骨朵下的幽深处含着带青筋的脉络，交欢着，相缠着，有水滴落下，有液体四溅。  
至此再也无法逃脱，你与我一体共盛，见证过罪恶，一同坠入无尽深渊。那里有痛楚有快乐，可终于，你将被我收获。  
……  
织田啊…今天也是要加油的一天呐~  
敛眸的少女，自己脱掉了衣服，望着一干少年们，握住第一个人的手掌，放在了自己胸上。  
“织…织田。”毕竟都没经历过这种事，那人的舌头都开始打结。  
少女露出了一个，温柔的微笑。  
“拍照，发给他，你们知道，该怎么做的吧？”  
……  
那些胆子大起来，跟着摸来的手，和记忆中的粗粝并不一样。那些深不见光的夜晚，中年男人压在身上的喘息，自己拉出地狱里的自己的模样。  
躺在森川的外套上，森川起伏的身体，森川滚动的喉结，森川落下的汗滴。  
究竟是森川拯救了织田，还是织田拯救了森川呢？


End file.
